Nightwing vs the creeper
by emotionaljoker
Summary: after a failed attempt to capture the creeper batman calls in a former sidekick nightwing this is a new chapter and a alternative ending from batman vs the creeper will nightwing find this creature if he does will he survive? enjoy


The scene starts around one or two in the morning and you see Night wing on his motorcycle riding away from Gotham to some part of the woods when he again gets a call from batman  
>"did you find him?" "no" says Night wing "I just got here but I do see a bunch of broken branches you sure you gave me the right location bats?". no response.<br>Night wing talking to himself kneels down to a big roundish engravement to the dirt. "where did u go buddy?"  
>as soon as he says that a rustle in the bushes occur and as reflex Night wing takes out his expandable metal pole which right now is about six feet wide and can go much wider if needed. He comes closer to the bushes and moves the branch with his stick and sees a foot.<br>"wow what are you?.." he takes out his communicator  
>"bats I uhh…found your umm.."<br>batman responds immediately "im on my way"  
>while waiting for the batman he kneels down next to the body of the creeper and examines him, he looks at his body from head to toe<br>"and I thought two face was ugly.. your on some new level stuff"  
>he gets closer and realizes that there is something underneath the small fingers covering the face.<br>"holy crap that's not his face?"  
>he uses his expandable stick and reaches slowly to plier it off tension build as he gets closer and is on the verge of touching. Right then he hears a motorcycle parking alongside of the woods he goes to then realize its batman. Batman climbs off his motorcycle<br>"where is he?" looking impatient and is walking ahead of Night wing  
>"what happened to you?" comments Night wing<br>"none of your business" states batman and stops walking  
>"well?" batman waits for Night wing direction.<br>"right over here" says Night wing leading batman to the corpse. As they approach they find his body there and batman and Night wing stares at him for a second  
>"what is this thing?" and retracts his expandable pole<br>"if I knew I would tell you but for now" he presses a few buttons on his arms to bring his jet that automatically finds him where ever batman might be.

Back at the bat cave the creepers is stretched out on a examining table. Night wing pulls of his face mask and so does batman  
>"Your job here is done you can go home now dick" says batman while picking up examining tools to start dissecting the creeper.<br>" Ooh no don't think im going to just leave after you showed me something as cool as this guy I mean what is it with him?, what's his story?" asks Night wing  
>"he eats people… every 23 years he comes back to life and he eats people… well only what he wants from them.. earlier today he attacked me and went after my brain. I put up a fight and before I knew it he was sent back to hibernation for another 23 years. Once that happened I tied him onto my net on the jet and before I knew it he cut himself loose"<br>" and that's where I came in" dick interrupted  
>"he's really dangerous dick he has unbelievable strength and as you can see he also has wings. from what I've herd the things he eat become part of him" batman voice becomes more serious and secure the longer he talks about<br>"whoa creepy" Night wing comments  
>he then goes upstairs and comes back down in a hour he then meets Bruce coming out of a secret entrance from a bat cave.<br>"well what do you got Bruce?" Dick then realizes Bruce looks exhausted and all of his wounds seems to be opened plus new ones were created. Bruce walks into the hallway and collapse.  
>"Bruce? Bruce?" Dick rushes towards him<br>"Master Wayne?" Alfred rushes in and kneels down next to the unconscious Bruce Wayne  
>" it seems like his wounds are open and more have been created…he's been in another fight.. but how?.."<br>just then Dick rushes down stairs to the bat cave to see the creeper is gone and looks around to see that some of the areas are damaged some of the computers are damaged as well but he then looks at the main computer and sees a creation of a serum just then Alfred walks in.  
>"oh no.. it seems he's created a serum to bring the creature back to life. It looks like a aging serum to make the brain think its older than it is"<br>"damn it Bruce...what have you done.." furious and determined he climbs on his bike and puts on his face mask creates a loud motor sound preparing to leave as soon as he reaches the cave tunnel Alfred steps in the middle. Night wing then breaks hard swerving and almost hitting Alfred.  
>"Master Grayson I seriously recommend you leave this fight for another day at least till master Bruce has awakened. Two minds are better than one" just then night wing stares at Alfred furious and suddenly comes to realize that maybe Alfred is right and turns off his bike. Alfred then puts a hand on Night wings shoulder.<br>"Master Bruce doesn't usually makes mistakes such as these there must be a reason"

The next morning Bruce wakes up and dick is on a chair along bedside.  
>"how you feeling?" "you got beat up pretty bad there.."<br>"did he escape?" asks Bruce with a concern look in his face  
>"yea he did…you tell me why…why did you create a serum to bring this thing back to life Bruce… that's the real question"<br>"I brought him back to life in order to kill him… I was preparing to take him down once and for all and when he awoken… he seemed to be more savage then I remembered which caught me by surprise. He gave me no time to think which is because he's starving he's surviving on instincts right now… he's going to look for another victim if not now around tonight"  
>Dick then walks out of the room and heads into the bat cave to gear up he gets on his bike and soon rides off and sees that the sun is starting to set.<br>"great its getting dark. now its going to be even harder to find him" soon after sun sets Night wing realizes he has no choice but to wait on the rooftop while listening to police radio that way he can keep his eyes out if the creature is flying and also if someone sees anything strange they can report it and he would be able to be informed. Hours pass by and nothing  
>"its almost midnight" he says to himself "where are you damn it?.."<br>just then a police report comes in. There's a man shouting in fear in the background followed by gun shots the radio stumbles a little and soon there's a silence. Night wing listens in a man gets on whispering  
>"we have an emergency… there's some…something here…attacking us please im scared…everyone is dead…please! I just want to go home!" night wing then jumps off the roof and has wings attached from the bottom of his arms to his legs he then glides off to the ground and lands next to his bike. He takes off the wings from his suit and puts them in a satchel on his bike and rides as fast as possible. His jet black hair is loose now from all the wind and while hes riding and dodging traffic at high speed he looks more and more determined and furious as the radio is still playing<br>"its not human…please help me! We tried using bullets but its not working…nothing is working..(crying)…please. Then the radio goes silent. Night wing notices and turns off the radio the gps on his bike traces the radio frequency to a precinct when night wing arrives he realizes there are many people gathered in front of the place all who herd the screams shouting and gun fire some just got there confused and when night wing approaches the front of the building you can here the people as they say "who is that?" "where's batman?". Night wing steps in and Gordon arrives immediately with swat and rushes out of his car  
>"No wait!" but night wing has already stepped inside "god help him now…"<br>Nigh wing steps in and realizes all the glass of the building have been destroyed there was no light except for the ones flickering  
>"Jesus this is like a scene from a horror movie" he takes out three of his exploding disk and walks in more and more aware with each step. He quietly walks over many dead bodies and sees as there lots of blood all over the walls and ceilings and mutilated body parts scattered all over the floor. Then he hears a crash on the second floor<br>"OH GOD HELP ! HELP M…(snap)… then a mid silence. Night wing then walks up the stairs to the second floor and as he approaches a room with the door thrown off he hears "gulp" "gulp" night wing approaches the room and stands in front of the door way and watches the creepers as he is finishing the process of eating the mans lungs. Night wing eyes raise and he is horrified from what he is seeing soon the creeper stops and slowly stands up and turns his head noticing Night wing. Just then Night wing takes out his expandable stick and still has the exploding disk on the other hand. The creeper then looks at him in anger and hatred and it becomes a stare down between the two for a moment but then soon the creepers starts fast pacing to Night wing which caused him to throw the disks. They exploded on the creepers chest and he flies to a window shattering it and lands on his stomach.  
>"your easier than I thought" night wing walks closer to the creeper and the creepers grabs him by the leg and forcibly and strongly tugs Night wing to the ground. As night wing panics the creepers climbs over him and tears his facemask off of him. Night wing is pinned and is trying to break free<br>"your…your fu…fucking strong!" the creepers than starts sniffing night wing and now night wing starts to panic even more. Outside Gordon is talking to his men  
>"If this guy doesn't come out within ten to fifteen minutes I want to commence operation search and destroy. We gas the place and find that bastard I want this guy dead! Do you hear me?"<br>"yes sir" replies the swat  
>"be aware of what's human and what's not gentlemen some of our boys in blue might still be alive in there so I recommend a variety of you use stun bullets"<br>Meanwhile inside the creeper still having Night wing pinned is now sniffing the eye socket of Night wing. This causes Night wing to panic even more knowing what that means and he starts to fight and shake free from being pinned just then he thinks fast and head butts the creeper as hard as he could leaving the creeper stunned and climbs off night wing unbalanced and stumbling. He quickly rolls back and while preparing to rise he summons three electrical disk and throws them before even catching his balance. He finally stands up and looks at the creeper as he yells in shock and pain  
>" Im not sure how people do it where you come from but here when you sniff people you better ask them out to a movie and a dinner first…second thought no that's just creepy man"<br>he then realizes his pole is right in front of the creeper he can go and reach for it before the creeper gains stability. So he runs after it and the creeper blindly runs towards him  
>"uh oh" night wing says and in minutes he is pushed through the wall and lands on his chest. Coughing he gets up and realizes he was able to pick up his pole. while trying to get up he then sees his facemask and quickly puts it on. He tried to stand up some more but then realizes he cant,<br>" He…broke some of my ribs…I need to find his weakness soon or else I wont make it out of here…"  
>just then the creeper is walking through the hole on the wall and Night wing realized he has to think fast. He reaches for explosive disks but by the time he looks up the creeper is gone<br>"what?..if he's not on the floor he must be…the ceiling!"  
>Night wing looks up and sees the creeper crawling and throws the explosive disk to the location of the creeper. The creeper falls screaming and before he lands Night wing throws another disk to the floor creating a hole the creeper then falls through. Night wing doesn't hesitate and picks his pole up and throws himself through the hole as well lands on his feet but falls from the agony of the broken ribs. Night wing gets up and limps to the creeper who is now trying to get back up. he swings his pole both hands and nails the creeper incredibly hard and bluntly to his head. The creeper goes to one knee. he swings again but this time the creeper grabs the swing he starts to pick himself up and is now on two feet and leaves Night wing amazed just then he grabs a zip line batarang and shoots it around the legs of the creepers pulls and the creeper trips still holding the pole. Night wing quickly climbs over him and tries to take the pole from the creepers hands and soon it breaks to a ragged sharp point. Night wing in the heat of the moment starts stabbing the creepers in the face multiple times over and over and over. The creeper now panicking starts scratching the night wing all over and is now ripping through the uniform of the masked hero. Night wing pays no mind as he desperately wants this to be over but soon its starts effecting him as now the scratches are now passed his uniform and are effecting his skin marking and tearing with each claw.<br>"GOD DAMN IT DIE!" he continuously stabs this creature while also feeling the pain of the scratches.  
>Outside Gordon is now in swat uniform<br>"OK! Times up! Get ready to go in there gentlemen remember to first gas and look for survivors!" inside the creeper manages to punch night wing forcing night wing to climb off and climbs on night wing.  
>"GET OFF OF ME!" says night wing who is now terrified as he is too injured to defend against the creeper much longer. Soon the fingers pop out of the back of the creepers head and the creepers shrieks. Outside Gordon is now making a countdown<br>"alright men! 3!...2!...1!" gas is now thrown into the building both night wing and the creeper notices and quickly the room is cover in smoke 25 minutes later you can hear gun fire  
>"over here! He's over here!" "no I see him here!" just then they hear a window shatter and a giant bat flies off into the sky. The audience looks at the flying bat amazed and terrified some even start to shout and scream. Soon its quiet in the building and you see two swat soldiers come out dragging Night wing one holding each of his arms.<br>"we found a survivor sir" and they place nigh twing on the ground in front of Gordon.  
>"anymore survivors?" Gordon seems less curious but feels its his duty to ask<br>"no sir they all out of bled to death or were gruesomely torn apart"  
>"ah I see…well put him in the abulen…" just then the bat mobile pulls up and the screen door opens. Night wing forces his broken and injured body to pace back to the mobile and as he does the audience begins to clap. Halfway there Gordon puts one of Night wings shoulder over his head and helps Night wing get to the mobile<br>"you did a great job son" says Gordon and soon night wing hopes into the mobile and the screen closes and the car rides off into the night.

the next morning Dick wakes up and sees Bruce in another bed beside him.  
>"you got a beating of a life time I see" Bruce says with a smile<br>"yea but that's going to change tonight im going hunt him down and finish this I promise you Bruce" he gets up and realizes he's covered in bandages.  
>" don't bother Dick the serum I made was only going to work for 24 hours. last night was his LAST night. I wasn't going to let him have another 23 days to kill I told myself I only needed one to kill him and as you can see he only needed one to beat me"<br>"so does this mean?" Dick says full of curiosity  
>"yea… he's gone…for another 23 years…" the scene zooms out and then fades into black<br>THE END!


End file.
